vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kezef the Chaos Hound
Summary Kezef the Chaos Hound is a powerful Elder Evil and has been referenced as a primordial by some. The hound hungers after souls, devouring them so completely that no being in the multiverse can restore them. It is famed for hunting the god Mask for all of eternity. Following his release by the Mad God Cyric, Kezef is known to target the faithful more than any other- those that believe in the gods are his victims, and those that are soon to be slain are only aware of an overwhelming aura of pure and utter hatred. He is covered with writhing maggots that spew horrific acid at his foes. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, possibly 6-B Name: Kezef the Chaos Hound, The Ravager of the Heavens Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Uncountable, described to be as old as the world of Faerun itself Classification: Elder Evil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Nullification (Can negate the abilities of all known gods), Soul Manipulation (Can destroy the souls of anything it attacks to the point that no being in the multiverse is able to restore it), Reality Warping, Pseudo-Teleportation, Corruption (Types 2 and 3, passively corrupted the areas it rested in, causing evil lifeforms to be created and warp the area), Life Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with spirits, souls, intangible beings, and even conceptual or abstract creatures), Fire Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 1, is made up of pure hatred and was crafted from such), Enhanced Senses (Capable of tracking targets from the beginning of their lives to their last), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Damage Reduction, Corrosion Inducement, Acid Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Breath Attack, Invisibility, Maggot Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Transformation, Probability Manipulation (Passively ensures he is always the first to move), Pseudo-Flight, Immortality (Type 1, 2, and 3), Aura, Elemental Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Leaves those around him with senses of despair and hatred), Power Bestowal (Can grant powers to Warlocks), Large Size (Type 0; is classified as "Huge"), Durability Negation, Regeneration Negation (Mid-Godly; Could bite off the hand of Tyr to the point he could not regenerate it), Extreme Resistance to Acid Manipulation, Petrification, Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Reality Warping, Magic, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, and Sound Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level (Comparable to Father Llymic, who could freeze the whole world) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Far superior to adventurers capable of dodging lightning with relative ease), Infinite while Incorporeal (Can travel to any point in any universe instantly through sheer speed alone, often having his movement confused for teleportation) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Far superior to the Tarrasque and those that could grapple them) Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+, possibly Country Class Durability: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country Class Stamina: Infinite, tirelessly tracks the God Mask ever since he was released with directly stated limitless stamina Range: Hundreds of meters with many abilities, multiversal with teleportation and dimensional travel Standard Equipment: Maggots Intelligence: Gifted, maintains an intelligence score of 15, making him comparable to relatively normal mages capable of complex spellcasting Weaknesses: Arrogant Note: While Kezef is an Elder Evil and has feats of nullifing 2-A divine magic, he has anti-feats suggesting that he is not on the same level as other Elder Evils such as Zargon. Gallery Kezef2.jpg|Kezef's original artwork Kezef1.jpg|Kezef's Forgotten Realms Trading Card Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Wolves Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Life Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Acid Users Category:Fear Users Category:Sound Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Animal Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Aura Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Element Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 6